Masquerade
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: shounenai, BR, implied MM YY SJ and one shot. When you put on a costume, you hide behind a mask. Malik talks Ryou to go to a Halloween masquerade party. The only rule is that your face has to be covered the whole time. There he meets a familiar stranger d


Summary- shounen-ai, B/R, implied M/M Y/Y S/J When you put on a costume, you hide behind a mask. Malik talks Ryou to go to a Halloween masquerade party. The only rule is that your face has to be covered the whole time. There he meets a familiar stranger dressed as a Dark Angel. Will Ryou figure out who this person is before the party is over?

Masquerade

By: MissPatriciaPotter

Dedicated to my lovely World Issues class where I got this plot bunny from and the lovely holiday called Halloween. We were talking about Halloween and we had discussed the whole concept that you hide behind a mask and can become a totally different person. Now I started this story last year but never finished it. Anyways, Enjoy!

X

"But Ryou it will be fun, I even have the prefect costume picked out for you." It had been a mistake to go to the mall with Malik, a day before Halloween. Malik had been insisting that he go with him to a masquerade party at Kaiba's. Malik had already said he was going as a cat and Marik was going as a Pharaoh. Suddenly Ryou remembered the purpose of this trip, to get candy to hand out at his house.

"I'd rather stay home and hand out candy; it's really fun." Ryou said trying to defend himself. He really didn't want to go to this party. Big social events scared him, this went back when he was little, and had to go to his Father's big social benefits for his digs.

"Ryou," Malik whined, "please for me." Malik knew Ryou couldn't take a lot of pleading until he gave in.

Soon Ryou snapped, "fine lets see this costume."

X

"Isn't it beautiful?" Malik had taken Ryou to a costume store in the mall. He was showing Ryou the costume. It was a pair of white pants that he was sure would be tight, a shirt that did up in the back that would reveal his belly somewhat, and a pair of wings.

Malik guided him over to one of the empty change rooms.

Five minutes later...

Crashing came from the change room area, alerting all the costumers and employees, everyone in the store turned around trying to find what the commotion was.

"Ryou are you okay?" Malik asked banging at the white wooden door. Abruptly the door opened, out stepped Ryou dressed in only the white pants. His chest was pale and there Malik decided Ryou looked great without his shirt on.

"Yeah, I just need help with this top." He held up the white top, that was currently inside out.

"So do you want me to come in and help?"

Ryou nodded his head.

Both boys went into the change room, Ryou stood completely still as Malik tied up the shirt at the back.

"Wow! That's look's great on you," Malik muttered, lightly pushing Ryou in front of the mirror.

"I guess." Ryou said softly, taking another look into the mirror. He really had mixed feelings about going to this masquerade party.

X

Bakura stretched lethargically and grabbed another handful of popcorn from a bowl that sat on top of a messy coffee table. For the last three days Bakura had stayed at Marik's but he knew that would come to an end soon. Marik had talked Bakura into going to the masquerade party tonight but Bakura still had insecurities about going. Bakura didn't know why he felt this way but he blamed Ryou. Bakura was totally and completely in love with Ryou.

Bakura sighed and turned on the TV, it was then that Marik walked in.

"I'll let you stay a couple of more days." Marik sitting down on an armchair next to the couch. "Why don't you go home, you've never had a real problem staying there before?" Marik said out loud.

"Have you ever been in love?" Bakura whispered.

Marik nodded, "just twice in all my years on this earth. Malik is the love my life now"

"Well I've never fallen so hard for someone ever."

"Is it Ryou?" Marik asked.

"How did you know?" Bakura blurted out.

"It's obvious, I can tell every time you are around him you light up; it's like when I'm around Malik."

"Well at least Malik isn't blind to your affection."

"Maybe Ryou isn't as blind to your love as you think."

Bakura just sat there, just considering what Marik had told him.

"Are you afraid of rejection? Bakura I've known you for a long time, what are you afraid of happening?

"I don't want to do something I'll later regret."

"Like molesting him?" Marik suggested amusingly.

"Yeah like moles-" Bakura stopped himself, "that isn't what I meant!" Bakura picked up one of the pillows lying on the couch and threw it directly at Marik.

Marik ducked just as the pillow hit him, "was that supposed to hit me, why Bakura your aim is getting off." At that moment Bakura had picked up another pillow and hit Marik this time.

Before Marik ran off to escape, he told Bakura, "put on the costume," he pointed to a small pile in the corner, "we are leaving in an hour."

X

Seto Kaiba was the richest man in Domino City and when he threw a party it was extravagant. The invitations to Mr. Kaiba's parties were desired by anyone who wanted to boost up their social status. Of course there were the few exceptions, the friends of Seto's from the local high school, Domino High. This time around, Seto had decided to hold a Masquerade Party. Seto found that everyone would judge a person if they saw what gender it was, this had happened at last years Christmas party. Seto had been dancing with Joey and some of his employees were being quite rude. The 27th of December was the day they found themselves being called to his office to be fired. Seto had made it a lot harder for those people he fired to get another job, as he would talk to other executives of top companies.

Seto glanced at his costume; it was really Joey's fault for such a costume. Joey had insisted he be a Lord. Seto though this to be a fitting part for him. Seto really admired the black trench coat that had intricate embroidered on the side with almost Celtic designs. The shirt that Seto wore was white with ruffled cuffs, and had four buttons. For pants Seto wore tight black pants that he knew accentuated what he considered to be some of his best assets.

Joey was dressed much like Seto but in a simpler way. Joey grabbed Seto's hand and they headed to a night of chaotic fun.

X

Ryou stood by the punch bowl staring at the dance floor where many masked couples were already dancing. Yugi and Yami had dressed as a pair of cats; Yugi was the first one to recognize Ryou. The two had chatted for a while until Yugi got dragged away for a slow song. Malik, who had come with Ryou, had taken off when he saw Marik, who was dressed very regally, as a Pharaoh. Ryou had seen Joey but he seemed preoccupied with Joey at the moment.

"Can I have this dance?" A taller figure said to him. Ryou nodded before he looked at the person. The person was wearing all black and even had a pair of black wings. Like Ryou's angel wings this person's wings were as full and fluffy looking. Even though this person was dressed so differently he held a sense of protection.

As Ryou stepped onto the dance floor, he noticed that he had shoulder legenth black hair with red tips.

Ryou had slow danced before but it had never been this enjoyable. Strong arms were wrapped around his waist holding him close to a surprisingly warm body. It all felt so prefect...absolutely prefect.

After the dance, Ryou left to go to the courtyard accompanied with his dancing partner. They both sat on a bench that was in front of a bush of red and white roses.

"So what are you?" Ryou asked.

"A Dark angel."

"I'm an angel," Ryou said joyfully holding up his wings.

"I feel like I know you," Ryou murmured but was met with a pair of lips that immediately devoured his. 'This Dark Angel is a good kisser.' Ryou thought to himself.

After a breathless kiss, "I'm usually not this rash but I feel like I've known you all my life."

"You have," Bakura murmured, "Ryou?"

"Yes."

"Would you kiss me?" Ryou didn't reply but Bakura felt a pair of lips meeting his.

"I'd really like to know who you are."

Two pairs of hands were brought together, "you promise me you won't freak out."

Ryou nodded.

Bakura took off the mask, "Bakura!"

Bakura felt pair of arms snake around his waist, "I knew I knew you."

"Don't worry angel, I'll always know you."

'Who knew Marik was right, Ryou was never blind to my affection.' Bakura thought to himself as he watched Ryou from the corner of his eye.

Authors Notes- This really didn't turn out as intended anyways I'll start working on my other stories soon.


End file.
